


Lessons in Improvisation

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Post-Battle, Post-Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Firefly, any, not everything should be improvised' by syrena_of_the_lake.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lessons in Improvisation

"Captain said the mission depended on the elimination of the target, but all weaponry was out of bounds, and she had to throw something with enough mass to topple him," said River without guilt or concern in her tone or looks.

"I did say that," Mal admitted, barely concealing a smile, "but next time, mei mei, maybe throw somethin' other than another member of my crew."

Jayne was limping some as he crossed the cargo bay and shoved his way between them, muttering curses and something that sounded distinctly like, 'Gorram Moonbrain.'


End file.
